Reunion in Hell
by CaffeinatedMarshmallow
Summary: They say when you meet the love of your life, time stops. When I met the black-haired boy with those fiery eyes, the very air around me seemed to be frozen. I may have been young at the time, but I loved him.  Rated T for Angst, Cursing, and Slash


_"My name is Phillip, but people call me Pip because they hate me..."_

_"Then I shall call you Pip, too."_

_"R-righto..."_

* * *

><p>They say when you meet the love of your life, time stops. When I met the black-haired boy with those fiery eyes, the very air around me seemed to be frozen. I may have been young at the time, but I loved him. He was the first person to acknowledge me as a person rather than a punching bag. He didn't make fun of my accent. He didn't make fun of my clothes. He didn't compliment me either. He just spoke to me. That was all I could have asked for.<p>

Two days of spending time with him was the happiest I'd ever been. I was nine years old and I'd fallen in love with the son of Satan.

* * *

><p><em>"Damien?" I mumbled.<em>

_"What is it?" His voice was quite high pitched, but intermittently cracked depending on his volume. I giggled at the tone's crease and proceeded with my question._

_"Do you have someone in hell?"_

_"Someone?" he raised a brow. "What do you mean?"_

_"Like... A girl you like?"_

_He scoffed. "I'm not interested in girls. They're a waste of time."_

_I waited a moment._

_"Does that mean you like boys?"_

_His face turned a deep scarlet as he shot a glare at me._

_"Why would you ask me something like that? I'm nine, how should I know who I like?"_

_"I-I was just wondering..! I mean, your dad has a boyfriend, so I wasn't sure if..." my voice trailed off._

_"Pip?" The black haired boy put his hand over mine and smiled a little. "Don't worry about things like that, okay?"_

_I looked at his fiery eyes, and smiled back. "Righto!"_

* * *

><p>It didn't take Damien long to go back on everything he'd said. Picking on me at school meant everyone else would like him. He'd be the cool kid, and I'd go back to being alone. The day at the fat boy's birthday party was the last day I'd ever love. I'd ever smile. I'd ever care...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Wait! Just give me a chance!" Damien pleaded in his high voice.<em>

_I looked over to Damien, meeting his piercing, hellfire red eyes. A smirk curved up his pink lips and his fingertips caught fire. He touched his hand to my shoulder, catching it on fire. His lips brushed near my ear as he whispered the words only a demon could think to say._

_"You'll be my someone in hell, Phillip."_

_It was... twistedley romantic. _

_My entire shirt caught fire as the ground beneath me cracked. The freshly fallen snow from the night before sprinkled down the crevice. I couldn't do anything after that. All I heard was dark laughter and Damien's words repeating in my mind. I opened my eyes, only to meet shadows everywhere. My skin began to feel the burning sensation of the flames._

_Everything exploded like fireworks. I still felt the pain though. My body flew sky-high. Figuring the impact would kill me, I let myself cry for the first time in years. Everything felt... peaceful._

_I fell in the snow as everyone cheered for Damien's trick. Before I could stand though, Eric, I believe was the fat boy's name, screamed for everyone to leave. I was all alone. Face first in the snow on the side of the road. Damien was gone, and so was me. My true self left with Damien. Everything left with Damien._

* * *

><p>When people teased me at school, I was silent. I didn't look at them. I didn't even hear them to be honest. After a while, I faded. No one really remembered I existed. I was relieved. Not happy, just relieved.<p>

Low and behold, in this strange little town of South Park, the way I truly died was being stepped on by Mecha-Streisand. It was an interesting way to die of course, but I went where just about every human being goes.

Hell.

The crowd of new arrivals was enormous. As I passed through the gates, I seemed to get older. I was much older really. Time seemed to be on hold in South Park, so I assumed it caught up with me. In hell, I became 19. In hell, I was still emotionless. In hell, I would see Satan and live my death in eternal fire.

A large bell tone sounded across all of the cavern. I looked to what appeared to be the front. The place was made of brimstone and stalactites that were colored black and lit with red flame, like a dying fire's kindling. What seemed like lava was dripping from the edges of the room onto the floor. I tapped my foot in a small pool of the liquid fire, but felt nothing.

_'Right,' I thought. 'I'm dead.'_

The bell sound rang again. I looked towards the head of the cavern once again, and saw the large red body which was titled 'Satan'. I rolled my eyes. Everyone in this room was supposed to be going into the place of eternal torture, yet they set up our meeting so formally...

"Welcome!" A deep voice boomed across the walls of the cavern. I couldn't ignore the noise, so I decided to listen in. "As you can all see, you've entered hell! The place of eternal suffering and fire! ... However, what you've heard on Earth is not really true." My attention was suddenly all on the speech.

"Hell is of course the place where all people, discluding the Mormons, go! But we aren't going to stab you over and over or burn you for centuries. We want you to feel like you're moving into the neighborhood! So, a big welcome to the deaths of today! I am Satan, your lord and master now!"

A large puff of purple smoke exploded where the red devil stood. As it cleared, he was gone. A black haired boy in all black clothes walked up on the stage.

_'That hair...'_

"Everyone, please enter through the gates to your left..."

_'That voice...'_

I began pushing my way through the crowd, trying to get to the front and see the stage.

"And everyone..."

I tripped over and over, stones and feet blocking my ability to run.

"Welcome to hell."

I breached the front of the crowd, causing a few annoyed grunts from people. My voice escaped me before I could catch myself.

"Damien!"

_'Those eyes...'_

A wave of déjà vu slammed into me. Time had seemed to stop. I was looking and hoping for a response that I felt wouldn't come. Finally, the handsome Anti-Christ turned his head to meet my eyes. His red orbs flashed as his jaw almost dropped.

"...P-Pip?"


End file.
